1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system having a function of controlling the start of the system in accordance with a password input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional computer systems such as personal computers employ a scheme for controlling the start of the systems in accordance with passwords input by users. Each input password is stored in a CMOS memory backed up by a backup battery (internal battery).
A CPU executes password check processing for comparing the password stored in the CMOS memory with a password input by the use at the time of power-on of the system. If a comparison result represents a coincidence, the CPU starts the system. Therefore, when no password is input or an erroneous password is input, the system is not started.
In the manufacturing process for manufacturing such a computer system, data corresponding to a password may be accidentally stored in a CMOS memory. In this state, when the manufactured system is to be started to conduct a test or the like, a password corresponding to the data stored in the CMOS memory must be input. However, when the data stored in the CMOS memory is unknown, the password cannot be input.
Even if the user forgets a password input by him or her, the system cannot be started. In this case, a repairing operation for destroying the storage contents of the CMOS memory must be performed.
In a scheme for controlling the start of a system in accordance with a password, when data corresponding to the password is accidentally input during the manufacture or the user forgets the input password, the system cannot be started. In order to restore the normal state of the system, the cumbersome repairing operation is required to destroy the storage contents of the CMOS memory in which the password is stored.